


Farewell

by The_Reclusive_Fangirl



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Blood and Injury, Character Death, F/M, Sad, Sad Ending, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 16:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15822795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Reclusive_Fangirl/pseuds/The_Reclusive_Fangirl
Summary: The deputy has a final goodbye with John Seed.





	Farewell

**Author's Note:**

> Prepare for all the feels!! I have no idea why, but I felt like writing something sad. Anyway! Just as an FYI, this has no relation to my previous John Seed fic. This is just something random I felt the need to write down. I'm currently working on some more John Seed onshots that take place post my Don't Know Where, Don't Know When fic, so look forward to those! :D

The deputy panted loudly as she stumbled through the forest. Her legs were weak and wobbly. Her vision swam—she wanted nothing more than to lay down and rest.

Once the sounds of gunshots had gone away, she did just that. She groaned as she fell to her knees and looked down to inspect the bullet wounds to her abdomen, and the blood at covered her hand.

She swallowed and let out a pained sigh as she came to collapse on her back. Her eyes stared up at the treetops that shielded her from the bright sun. She struggled to regain her breath and maintain consciousness.

She closed her eyes as she came to terms with her situation. From the amount of blood loss, she knew she likely only had moments left. It was too late to radio for help.

Against her better judgment, she raised her radio—now covered with blood—to her lips to make one final call.

“John?” She asked weakly. He never took long to respond to her if she contacted, she only had to wait moments.

_“Deputy, to what do I owe the pleasure?”_ He inquired gleefully—perhaps anxious to enter another round of banter with her.

“I just wanted to be the one to tell you congratulations.” She wheezed out—the pain and pressure beginning to become unbearable from her wound.

Tires squealed against the road nearby and came to a sudden halt. She could hear resistance forces calling out for her in the distance.

_“Congratulations for what, my dear?”_ His voice was serious now.  She took in another struggled breath, but she managed a small chuckle.

“Well, let’s just say I won’t be a problem for you anymore.” She huffed. “Turns out not even I can survive two bullets to the abdomen.” She struggled for more oxygen as she waited for his reply—he was quiet for a few seconds.

_“I’m sending my men to get you we can—”_ She cut him off.

“John.” She said seriously, detecting what sounded like worry in his voice. “It’s too late.” The voices of the resistance got louder, and she could hear footsteps as they crunched through the leaves of the forest. Suddenly, the deputy let out a quiet sob as emotion welled in her chest.

In truth, she didn’t want to die, nor was she ready to leave the world. Before Hope County, she had a lot of things she wanted to accomplish in life.

At the end of her life, however, she wanted nothing more than to just see her family one last time. It filled her with agony knowing she would never see them again. She felt incredibly alone. Perhaps that is what led her to contact John.

_“Deputy… Where are you?”_ He sounded so different than she had ever heard him—his voice was… _shaking_. Maybe he really did care. She groaned in pain and hissed as she glanced down to see how much blood covered her shirt.

“I guess I should have known this time was coming.” She breathed, ignoring his question and laying back to look up at the trees again. “At least it’s pretty here.”

_“Where are you!? My men can find you, Deputy!”_ His voice sounded far away as her vision began to go. The leaves looked so beautiful as they swayed slightly in the breeze and shifted the sunlight. The Baptist sounded terrified—she knew she must have been hallucinating. Her mind was nearly gone after all.

“I have a confession for you, John.” She whispered, inhaling as her throat grew heavy with sentiment. “I’m scared.” She released a small cry. “I don’t want to die.” She gasped.

Her final breath was taken with a struggle as she gazed up into the calm trees, her fingers clutching her radio to her chest—her eyes full of sadness.

_“Deputy?”_ John’s voice asked desperately from the device.

\--

Halfway across Holland Valley, John stared forward blankly as he listened to the shouts of resistance members from his radio—trying to save their hero’s life.

After a few moments shut the radio off, and slowly buried his head in his hands as he let out a shuddered breath. Her last words echoed around in his mind.

\--

For a few weeks after that, John’s follower’s saw little of him. He mostly stayed inside his ranch, and only spoke to people to give orders. He was reclusive and distant to everyone—including his brothers and sister.

Everyone once and while, however, a few of the guards outside the ranch could hear a song playing from inside.

_We’ll meet again… don’t know where… don’t know when…_


End file.
